It can be difficult and cumbersome to transport footwear, such as boots or ice skates, to and from a location where the footwear is to be used. For example, boots and skates tend to be relatively large and heavy, and it is often necessary to carry a pair of boots and skates one in each hand. This leaves a person carrying the boots or skates without a free hand to accomplish other simple tasks such as opening doors or to carry any other items such as a toolbox, lunchbox, duffle bag, and the like.
One known method of carrying a pair of shoes, boots, or skates is to tie together an end of a lace of one of the shoes, boots, or skates with an end of a lace of the other shoes, boots, or skates. A person can then carry the pair of footwear by grasping the tied-together laces. This method, however, has deficiencies. For example, the laces may become so tightly knotted together that it is difficult and time consuming to untie the laces when it is desired to use the footwear again. Also, if the laces are of any appreciable length, the footwear may dangle close to the ground while being carried, or worse, may scrape along the ground. Furthermore, when carried in this manner, the footwear hang loosely from the laces and may easily become disrupted, causing the footwear to sway back and forth and to undesirably bump into other nearby objects.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows a person to easily and securely carry a pair of footwear such as shoes, boots, or skates in one hand.